


Строгость

by capsize



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsize/pseuds/capsize
Summary: Грейвс заходил по выходным, по вечерам. Когда матери не было дома. Он всегда делал то же, что и мама, но всегда — иначе.





	

Грейвс заходил по выходным, по вечерам. Когда матери не было дома. Он всегда делал то же, что и мама, но всегда — иначе. 

Грейвс являлся внезапно. Перед его появлением воздух искрил неярко и собирался в густое и тяжёлое, как и его взгляд, облако, заполняя собой всё — и комнату, и голову, и душу Криденса. Становилось так тяжело, что Криденсу казалось, будто его должно вот-вот вытеснить, выплюнуть из комнаты, поэтому он сидел на своей койке, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места, плотно смыкая колени и с силой прижимая к ним влажные ладони. 

Грейвс никогда не просил, как мама, снять его ремень. Он всегда делал это своим собственным ремнём — широким и тяжёлым. Криденсу казалось, что у Грейвса тяжёлое буквально всё. 

Взгляд, походка, ремень, рука, голос, судьба. Ну не просто же так он является сюда каждые выходные и делает такое — такие потрясающие вещи — с мальчишкой, который за свои девятнадцать лет и помыслить не мог о таком — настолько прекрасном.

— Ты готовился сегодня? — спросил черноокий, будто иноземный властитель, мужчина.

— Как и всегда, — сказал Криденс, поднимая взгляд. Он пошевелился впервые с того момента, как Грейвс появился.

Двигаться или говорить в его присутствии было особой пыткой — Криденсу было непонятно, как кто-то допускает, чтобы такой, как он, мог своевольничать. Мог делать то, чего действительно хочется. 

Он знал, ЧТО он на самом деле. Иногда ему казалось, что и Грейвс тоже это знал, поэтому всегда старался сдерживаться и держаться.

Вот как и сейчас.

Хочется кричать в голос, хочется стонать и умолять, пока горячая ладонь гладит и так огнём горящую задницу, пока та же ладонь снова берёт до невозможности волшебный ритм. Пока его, перекинутого через колено, удерживают за загривок, словно жеребца необъезженного. А можется только:

— Помогите мне, — надломлено и низко шепчет, словно песню тянет. — Спасите меня!

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе? — низкий шёпот слышится Криденсу как из другого мира. Потом звонкий шлепок, но он уже не слышит его. Он впитывает его кожей, забирая себе всё его внимание, сохраняя в себе эту чертовски сладкую боль, словно искру распаляя. — Хочешь?

— Хочу, господин. Очень хочу.

— Ты знаешь, что нужно мне.

Криденс соглашался уже в полном забытьи. Сползал на пол (было так странно тереться воспалённой и зудящей плотью об обшарпанный дощатый пол, но этого он себе позволял в избытке), а затем, почти рыдая, хватался трясущимися и непослушными пальцами за его ширинку. Потом целовал-целовал-целовал его, словно к священному уста прикладывал. Ровный и всегда очень твёрдый — он казался Криденсу символом его причастности к чужой, но очень ему нужной власти. Ему хотелось сделать всё так, чтобы Грейвс его потом наградил: поцелуем ли, руками ли, улыбками. Спасением. Хоть чем-нибудь. Вымаливал и выпрашивал так, что скулы потом сводило и есть было невозможно. 

Однажды старшая сестричка застала его с Грейвсом. Никто не должен был знать — это была только их тайна, но она подглядела, своровала кусочек его любви через узкую тёмную щёлку между косяком и хлипкой дверью. 

Криденс крал на рынке красные яблоки для неё и больше никогда не смотрел ей в глаза, страшась, что увидит в них своё настоящее отражение. 

Криденс боялся, что однажды Грейвс не придёт. Боялся, что в какой-нибудь раз вдруг осознает, что он — последний, что они больше никогда не смогут увидеться, что этот невыносимо тяжёлый и важный мужчина больше не будет лечить его раны (оставленные, конечно, матерью, Грейвс никогда не делал ему по-настоящему больно), не будет снимать страх своими руками, словно тучи разводить, или стирать со щёк слёзы. 

Он чувствовал, что его время скоро закончится. В холоде и нелюбви, каждую ночь, Криденс перебирал в голове, как бы он мог наложить на себя руки, чтобы потом не ждать смерти, как ждёт сейчас Его; чувствовал, как собственные рёбра сжимают его стальным корсетом. Мокрый от пота и бессильного, бесконечного возбуждения он засыпал с застывшим на языке:

— Вернись, пожалуйста.


End file.
